l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Fredrock Hammersmith (Xeterog)
Summary Fluff Description:'''Fredrock has dark red hair and a relatively short beard (for a dwarf). Age: 45 Gender: Male Height: 4'9" Weight: 205 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Quite and reserved. Fredrock enjoys observing others while drinking a cold ale. '''Background: Fredrock's early life revolved around the smithy, working with his father making tools and impliments needed on the island and the monastery. He was able to escape to Daunton, but his family did not make it. Ashamed that he was not able to join the fight or save his family, Fredrock sought military training where he could. Without the strength needed for the military, he sought other avenues. With some research and study, Fredrock was able to unlock the potential of his mind and body as a Battlemind and now seeks to improve his skills to protect those he cares about. Region: Mykonos Sanctuary - +1 endurance checks, reflecting the toughness they developed working as slaves in the mines over their year of torment; the constant psychic bombardments suffered by the survivors has also granted them a degree of resilience, in times of extreme exertion they can sometimes shake off debilitating mental effects. When a player character from Mykonos' Sanctuary spends an action point they may immediately make one save against a any effect with the psychic keyword that a save could end. Hooks: Kicker: Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +5 Racial vs Poison, May make a save vs Phycic effects that a save can end when spending an action point. (Mykonos' Sanctuary background) Hit Points Surges per Day 13 (Class 9 + Con 4) Senses and Reactions Low-Light Vison Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Skills Languages Common, Dwarven Feats *Dwarven Weapon Training *Melee Training (Constitution) Background Benefits: Mykonos' Sanctuary May make a save vs Phycic effects that a save can end when spending an action point. Equipment Normal load: 120 lb. Maximum Lift: 240 lbs Maximum drag: 600 lbs Equipment / gold Log Starting gold after purchase: 7gp gold from Rerisen Tower: 473gp (total 480gp) Items from Rerisen Tower: Dwarven Scale Armor +1 (replaces scale armor) Potion of Regeneration Deathscarred Boon Purchases after Rerisen Tower: 2x Potion of healing (2x50gp = 100gp) Amulet of Protection +1 (360gp) Tracking Treasure 480 gp 2730 XP Status Events *Fredrock enters The Hanged man for the 1st time: The Hanged Man *Fredrock begins 1st adventure: The Rerisen Tower *Fredrock completes 1st Adventure: The Rerisen tower Gaining Dwarven Scale Armor +1, Potion of Regeneration, Deathscarred Boon, 473gp, and 2730 exp *Fredrock begins 2nd adventure: Beyond the Rerisen Tower Wish List *Any Magic Craghammer (Manifester weapon would be nice I guess, but really any magic item is good) *Cloak of the walking Wounded. Changes *6/13/10 Minor spelling and grammar corrections *6/29/10 added status block and events above *7/18/10 Updated blurred step to match the 7/10/10 update. *9/15/10 Added Wishlist *11/9/10 Updated to level 3 after adventure ended *11/11/10 Mintor corrections to level up, cleaned up powers and item listings *11/14/10 Purchases and added equipment/gold log Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved By Ozymandias79 Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking Status Approved for level 1 at 0 xp by Ozymandias79 and TwoHeadsBarking. waiting for approval for level 3 Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Approved Characters